A Single Glance
by oh-demoted-short-one
Summary: This is the story of a young girl who commited suicide not a day before.She WAKES to find herself a victim of Allspark experimentation at the hands of S7...She's been changed completely, brought back to life, but can the Autobots bring her back mentally?
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I, NekoYami, do not, in any way, shape, or form, own any of the Transformers is owned(as far as I know) by the Hasbro corporation, and if, at any time, that should change, then it'll belong to that people, and I will still not own it. I do not in any way, shape, or form, mean to infringe on the TF franchise. I am basing this story on the franchise, but I only own my oc, which has not real name at this point._

**_HI guys!This is chapter one of A Single Glance, It's my most extensive TF story ever, even though I started it little under a year ago.I've been on hiatus with the actual writing of it, and never got to typing ANY of it, so I'll just type up all I have, and then put that on for ANYONE shows an interest in it, whether that be reviewing, alerting or even messaging me, then I'll keep posting it online, but I'll keep writing it offline just because a bunch of my friends do love it!Thanks for reading my blabber, if you did read all the way up to here, so you get a cyber cookie!Enjoy, and..blahblahblahblahblah..._**

****

**_

* * *

_**

A Single Glance

_Cracking Skin that's peeling back,_

_A set of Claws She used to lack._

_Searing Flames that Burn the air,_

_A Cloak that now __**SHE **__must wear._

_It wasn't always like this;_

_**She used to have a Home.**_

_Dog, and brother; mother, father;_

_Now noone even cares to bother..._

_This new person coming in,_

_Watching as her World continues to spin._

_He's walking forward, taking notes,_

_She sees the World continue to float._

_The skin continues tearing,_

_The Flames now brightly glaring._

_She sees her legs-or are they?_

_They weren't __**black metal**__ yesterday..._

_Purple?Purple veins lace up her frame,_

_And seem to Cool the Raging Flame._

_Creeping slowly up her body,_

_Waters cool the Offending Flesh._

_She's left, exhausted, hurt, and wary,_

_Why is She not __**Dead**__?_

_She was found the morning last,_

_The poison long ingested._

_And now She's here,_

_A mere Test Subject?_

_Blue Tears begin to streak her face,_

_Her body's now been ravaged._

_Why was she dragged back from the Dark,_

_It's Loving, Warm Embrace._

_It hurts inside, not out, now;_

_She's now locked into __**Life.**_

_**She must get **__**OUT**__**, away from **__**HERE**__**,**_

_Back into her Black, Bright Home._

_She Claws against herself,_

_Metal Screeching sounds on Opal Walls._

_**'Let Me Go!'**__She wants to Cry,_

_When staits wrap 'round her Tight._

_She screams; She's got to set things Right._

_She so does not belong here,_

_A Frightened Metal Girl._

_A girl, who not too long ago,_

_Was Dead as Lead Doornails._

_She's locked into a White-Walled room,_

_Mirrors on Two sides._

_She sees herself at last,_

_Her metal body gleaming in the light._

_In such a fleeting glance,_

_Her future's now lain Bare._

_A life of Pain She'll have to weather;_

_Nothing but a rat to Tether._

_Her life is now made Forfeit,_

_Something new to Study,_

_Something new to Change._

_She's nothing but a shiny toy,_

_A new mustang to Break._

_They cannot Break what cannot be broke;_

_A Husk without a Soul._

_Her's was Dead so long ago._

_As her body shown back purple and black,_

_Shuddering sobs break the quiet and wrack_

_as Blue Tears refuse to be held back._

_**End Chapter One**_

_

* * *

_

This is the first chapter all wrapped up nice and tight.I have 22 other pages worth of more chapters, I've just got to type and upload 'll be my main priority for some time on here, so I sure do hope that you guys enjoy this!

_Review and Alert!-Your Ever Faithful, Neko _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all!This is chapter B, as I've originally put them(alphabetically) but for common folk, it'd be chapter 's pretty long, and the only ones the same length relatively are chapters 5 and to let you guys know, the chapters are all about one-2 pages long with only 3 being 3 pages in length.I have all the way up to 'O' in the alphabet but that's 16 chapters in laymen's that means that thyere's a lot of TF-y goodness still to come, all there is is some minor(major!) typing and some simple uploading!

_**A Glance-Chapter 2**_

_The world is Spinning._

_Out of Control._

_Dizzying...and Blinding_

_And Extremely Frightening._

_She wakes and blinks out blaring light,_

_and sees a most horrific sight._

_She's still there, it's not a Dream;_

_A Nightmare built to make her Scream._

_They brought her back, the effing Curs!_

_She fought a Hell of Icing burs,_

_She should be Dead; for now at least,_

_Upon her flesh, the worms __**Should**__ feast._

_No, She's not allowed to sleep._

_her pain's Blood Fruit these men now reap._

_A rat- A pig-A new project._

_She is Death's new Reject!_

_She hears them coming,_

_Sees a door open-that wasn't there before._

_Men stalk in, they're holding guns,_

_Making sure she never runs._

_Another comes, bearing something -_

_Pink and liquid in a cube,_

_Along with a funnel and a tube?_

_He sets it on the pearl white floor_

_And goes to stand beside the door._

_'Drink', he says, without a care,_

_All she can do is wearily stare._

_He takes a step, as if to scare,_

_All she does, again, is stare._

_He picks it up and holds it out,_

_Looking like he wants to shout._

_As if she were a small, dumb child_

_And not able to crush him flat._

_Calling out, the guards step forward,_

_Grabbing her and holding._

_He walks to her, smiling now,_

_He must've hoped to do this._

_She squirms and squeaks,_

_trying not to cry._

_Someone else - another guard._

_Grabs her from behind._

_Her arms pulled back,_

_Restrained for now,_

_and He steps up and_

_Grabs her jaw_

_in an Iron grasp_

_for one so Small._

_A tube goes in _

_and down her throat;_

_Scraping on softer metal._

_The liquid comes;_

_a light, pink drink._

_She tries to kick;_

_to scream;_

_to flail,_

_but her body won't obey._

_Garbled, muffled sounds_

_are all she can emit._

_A would-be sharp ring_

_softened by liquid warmth._

_Warmth?_

_Expecting pain and getting this,_

_What is going on?_

_The Daze returns - _

_A Soothing Haze - _

_That Calms her Racing Mind._

_she's Fading Deeper and _

_Deeper Still into_

_a Dark, Warm Fog._

_Finally giving in,_

_She becomes Enveloped in Darkness._

_Eyes shut, she floats away -_

_like shells along the tide..._

_**End Chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yes, this is the whole third chapter of a single glance...it IS in the format of a poem, loosely, granted, but it is poem style writing, is very short, but the content is what gives it is the bridge to the next chapter which is a bit more of a vignette than anything, very deep, contemplative stuff that is actually a bit dark.I was mistaken when I said that 4 is the big five, which jumps right into the action.~~scratches back of neck nervously laughing~~yeah...didnt really check to make sure I had them all in order, then I looked and saw that there was a chapter in between there...oops?well, enough timewasting on my ahead and read the story!

* * *

**_

A Glance-Chapter 3

_Light and Dark are Warring - _

_A tug of war Inside_

_Another day of Hell,_

_More experiments to be done._

_Another piece of Soul_

_Burnt out with Chemical Fire._

_Her body; Scratched, Battered, Singed._

_Her Mind at Insanity's Fringe._

_Long ago she learned her Fate,_

_that Last day she Woke from Death._

_Alone she stayed,_

_noone to Listen,_

_Her voice Gone anyway._

_All she had was to screech, _

_to whimper - to tweet._

_Her voice was Gone - _

_a Long Lost Friend - _

_Long Dead - and Weak._

_Weakness was a Constant._

_Her Body, Mind, and Will._

_All made now so Weary,_

_Faded by Exhaustion._

_She wasn't __**always **__Hungry,_

_Empty more like it._

_Like part of her was is Missing,_

_A part so far away - _

_A part to be __**Found**__ - _

_**Soon.**_

_**End Chapter 3**_

_**

* * *

**_

That's the end of number 3, its kinda insignifigant when I think about gives no time referencing, but this is at about the 3-4 week point, which is pretty long when you've been brought back from the dead no matter how long its been since you died, I always, hope you enjoyed it!

-your ever faithful, Neko


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is chapter is not very pertinent to the plot and VERY DARK, I AM WARNING YOU NOW, THAT THIS IS VERY DARK AND IS BROODING ON THE MAIN CHARACTER'S part, it does NOT ADVANCE THE STORYLINE MUCH AT ALL, OTHER THAN IN THE VERY first half at the most. The line in the middle of the page is the part where it gets darker than the normal level, and then it is pretty much evil, gloomy, vignette not let it deter you from the story if you think it will, it is just a bit of side bar from the oc's pov to enhance your understanding of why she has such hatred for the people she is at the mercy of at the is all, other than that, enjoy the story!

* * *

**_

_Lost-Lonely._

_Lost is how she felt._

_Now it had a name,_

_A facet, now, to Blame._

_Lost, Lonely, Empty, Gone._

_Part of a World not ment for Her._

_She knew she shouldn't be there;_

_A place where She ment Nothing._

_A place that shouldn't be,_

_A place that Reads of Lies._

_Lies that she was Part of,_

_Lies that she was Made of,_

_Lies that made her Sick to Think of,_

_Lies she wished would Die._

_She knew what she was._

_A hybrid of a human,_

_A Dead Girl made to Alien;_

_From an Ancient Energy._

_They thought her dumb,_

_A Stupid Dog,_

_Nothing more than Metal._

_She heard them talk,_

_She knew the words,_

_their work and how 'twas done._

_They pumped her full of Energy - _

_Older than the Earth._

_A Power more than We should Know;_

_

* * *

_

_We, a Warring, Strifeful Child-Race._

_Our World Slowly Decimated;_

_Our World So Kind to Us._

_Killed with Poison,_

_Deathly Chemicals;_

_A Swog to Choke a Giant._

_And Giving Life to All it has,_

_Making Life Eternally Blooming;_

_No matter the size or race._

_Our Lovely, Beautiful,_

_Extravegant Earth;_

_Her Arms Forever Open,_

_Her Light a Fiery Beacon._

_- But no more._

_The Earth is Dying;_

_Her Light is Dwindling._

_She has been Infected,_

_By the Blight known as Man._

_Ravenous and Murderous,_

_Consuming All and More._

_Filling Her with Fire - _

_- Planetary AIDS._

_A Single Moment - _

_A SIngle Contact,_

_A Small, Single Child._

_One Person Starts that Domino Effect..._

_The Arm that Swings the Axe._

_**End Chapter 4**_

_**

* * *

**_

You read all that stuff, huh?and you don't feel like cuttin or anythingwell, good for you.i was hoping it wouldn't be too bad and if it wasn't then im glad to here it.I wouldnt want to be the reason anyone did anything vibes on that , hope you'll be back to read more, and enjoyed the story thus far!

_your ever faithful, Neko!

A Glance-Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

_****_

AAHHHH!This is where things really start to pick up!Our hero enters the scene, our heroine is saved...or is she?Read on, to find out!

* * *

_**A Glance-Chapter 5**_

_The fog clears rather quicly._

_Replaced with minor Shock._

_The walls are Flashing Red,_

_A pink Light cast on All._

_Her Heart is Pounding._

_Racing at a Quicker Speed,_

_Steadily Rising; Slowly Climbing,_

_While the Lights Flash on and off._

_This goes on for a while;_

_Her body never calming._

_Sounds come from past her door - _

_Yelling, Shouts, and...Shots?_

_Familiar Hissing is close nearby;_

_Nitrogen leaving Freezing Burns._

_She curls Immediately,_

_A ball of Shaking Metal._

_Her own Scars Flare up_

_And start to Ache - _

_Phantom Pain coming to Life as she did._

_Like a Limb long Lost, _

_A Pain from nonexistent Wounds._

_Azure Tears well up, _

_and streak her Face,_

_A Mask of Fright she wears._

_The steps come closer - Ever closer;_

_the door Bangs Open Deafeningly._

_Stalking In, Gun in Place,_

_The Scream for Her to Come._

_Her body keeps on Quaking,_

_Her Mind won't Allow it..._

_They Grab Her; Drag Her,_

_Down the Red Washed Halls._

_An Earthquake starts_

_or so it feels and_

_She gives a Squeeling Wail._

_The Banging goes on,_

_Her Wails Rise in Pitch;_

_A Gun Whips her Cheek._

_It Sparks against her,_

_She Frantically Whimpers,_

_The Crashing all but Upon Them._

_Blasts Erupting 'round her, _

_Men Drop her Flat._

_One has her arm, _

_the other, his Gun, _

_as another Blast Wrecks the Wall._

_A third and Incredible Crack_

_Flushes the Hall into a fog of Dust._

_Her lungs begin wheezing,_

_Clogging with Dirt; Rubble; Debris._

_Gunfire meets her ears,_

_Unnatural Lights go off all around._

_Rock - Concrete makes Contact_

_Against Matel Flesh._

_Her only Sound - a would be trill,_

_Stranded in her throat..._

_A Grating Sound;_

_Stone in Gears,_

_Cogs stopped up._

_Wrenched to her feet,_

_an arm about Her Neck,_

_A Gun against Her Head._

_The soldier gives a Shout,_

_To stop the Monster Near._

_She makes the Smallest Tweet,_

_Answered by Jabbing, _

_more shouting - at her._

_A Growl reaches out, _

_a Volley shot out,_

_Bouncing off of Walls._

_Threats to __**Kill **__her, _

_**Could**__ he?__**Would**__ he?_

_Brought to Life to Die _

_by a Single Shot?_

_Terror takes a Grip,_

_Causing Shakes,_

_A Growl Sonding out Once More._

_A -whoosh- _

_- Displaced Air,_

_'Cry of Pain, _

_too quickly ended._

_Eyes Shut Tight,_

_Knees Come to _

_Greet the Floor_

_Tremors _

_Matched with Sobs_

_**End Chapter 5**_

* * *

**_I left you on a cliffy!can you tell w_**

**_ho it is, because I couldn't at this point!It took me a while, I remember, to finally choose a guardian for her, and since this was a bit...off the canon plot, then that's all fine and dandy!I'm gonna try to finish this next chapie tonight, but I might end up falling asleep..._**

**_-your ever faithful, Neko =^.^=_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **__**hi people! i kinda didn't see the signifigance of not uploading, because noone was reading, so I'm gonna do this at a pretty leisurely pace unless i hear someone wanting me to upload faster. I hope that happens, but I'm not sure it will. Oh, well. anywho, happy reading and Reviews kepp my heart aflutter! I won't even begin to talk about subs! -Neko**_

* * *

_**A Glance- Chapter **_

_She Shrank upon herself,_

_Her Mind turning Inward._

_A moment might've passed,_

_or an hour, too, was gone._

_She knew IT was still there,_

_Too big to make no noise._

_She now becomes Aware,_

_of the body too close by,_

_it's eyes would be of Blank Glass;_

_It's skin soon Cold to the Touch._

_But there she sits, too Scared to _

_Shift so much as an inch._

_The feeling of another,_

_Lifting her Away,_

_Registers with a Yelp and a Hop._

_Her Mind doesn't know what this is,_

_She had known it before,_

_But that was Long Ago._

_She is pushed against a Chest,_

_Tears are soon Released-_

_A Torrent of Fear and Pain._

_Fear for her Life, Present and Past,_

_Fear of the One she is Clutched to,_

_Fear of the Future's Hold,_

_And maybe, Just maybe,_

_The faintest glimmer….of Hope._

_**End Chapter Six**_


	7. Chapter 7

_****_

Author's Note: Yeyo! it's that time again!(even though the last chpter was put up about 15 minutes ago). So, i got bored.I'm puttin up another one!With 15 chpters on paper, some a few pages long, this could keep me busy for a bit. lol, enjoy!-Neko

* * *

_**A Glance-Chapter 7**_

_Her Tears soon dried,_

_But she didn't move,_

_Scared Motionless._

_It must've known,_

_For It DID move,_

_Shifting her around._

_Daring to Peek,_

_to Look above,_

_through Quaking, Skittish Hands;_

_Blue Eyes meet Brown and Gold._

_Back to Hiding upon herself,_

_A Croon did meet her ears._

_A Small, Metallic Sound,_

_Unlike that Deep, Dark Growl._

_Clicks, Twitters, Cheeps, and Beeps,_

_to Lure her head up once more._

_Working Slowly, Inching Upward,_

_A longer Glance this time._

_Another Shift-to Lift her up,_

_Eye to Eye at Last._

_A Glittering Trill;_

_A Melodous Laugh;_

_Eyes Alight in Wonder._

_Upon his hands she sat,_

_Afraid to Do much else,_

_So used to Commands _

_And Cues was She._

_**End Chapter Seven**_


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hehe...there's a bit of a surprise at the end of this one, I forgot able that lil fact! It just means this'll be in a bit of a diff style than the others(coughspacecough). Hope you like it! -Neko

_**

* * *

**_

_**A Glance-Chapter 8**_

_The Moment Shattered Quickly,_

_Movement Startled Both;_

_One on guard and_

_One Spooked Stiff._

_How can They get __BIGGER__!_

_-A though of utter Fright._

_Huge, Blue-Red;_

_A Humungous Sword Is Drawn._

_Coming Ever Closer,_

_eyes soon Lock on __Her__._

_the Faintest Whistle comes from Him,_

_But that, itself, is enough._

_-Withdrawing on Herself;_

_that Hun starts up once more._

_Tiny, Little Chitters,_

_Come from up Above,_

_Her Savior's Soothing Sounds;_

_Beckoning to her Sweetly._

_A smaller time it takes,_

_To Lure her from her shell._

_The way that she was acting,_

_They must've been from hell._

_She must've been so used, _

_to orders, pain, and hurt._

_One so small-so young,_

_so frightened of it All._

_Cut from the World Itself…_

_**End Chapter Seven **__**Pt.1 **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: There's part 2! and I still have another to go! Can you believe it! This is the longest chapter so far, but there are a few others like it in the ones i have down already. Enjoy, and reviews make my world turn! -Neko**_

_**A Glance-Chapter 8**_

_Yellow-Green blocks her Sight,_

_How could it stand to be so BRIGHT!_

_Looking Down upon her,_

_Eyes so Soft, yet Fierce!_

_Regarding her so Slowly,_

_Trying to see the Hurts._

_Reaching out-a big Mistake,_

_Sends her sliding back._

_Against a Dark Black Chest,_

_A Flight into Security._

_Cliks fly down upon her, _

_A soft, shuttering sound._

_Her eyes meet blue,_

_Asking her to Calm._

_-Asking her to Trust._

_Not so easy for this one,_

_A life of downright Hate._

_Looking back, a little Scared,_

_Determined not to Cry._

_A hand comes so much closer,_

_And Grazes on her arm;_

_The place the Blood had landed._

_A bit more reassuring,_

_that Death is not her Fate,_

_The girl takes her own hand,_

_And uses an ever kept trait._

_The Curious Can Never Die._

_**End Chapter Eight Pt.2**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: This is it for chappie #8. I still don't own transformers, any part of it, im just musing as you can , it's 1 in the am and i'm typing up a story while my lil bro ralfs in the , didn't think my saturday would be all that interesting, who knew... woops, i'm rambling again! That must be hard to read!Enjoy -Neko**_

_**A Glance-Chapter 8**_

_The most unexpected reaction;_

_her hand upon his arm!_

_And she Stilled,_

_Waiting patiently._

_He moved away,_

_A ~POP~ is heard._

_Turning back,_

_Hand held out,_

_A whirl emitted slowly,_

_Silence. -the same thing again._

_Sudden movement catches her eye,_

_and then she's gone._

_Her Perch now Changed,_

_A War Erupting on _

_those who Hold her Fast._

_Screeching Viciously,_

_Kicking-Rapping-_

_Struggling Endlessly._

_Vision blurring-Tears of Fury,_

_Wanting back to __Him._

_A blur of Yellow,_

_And arms are Caught._

_Fingers Shift to Capture legs,_

_In a Firm, yet Gentle Grip._

_Immobilized yet Vocalizing,_

_a Single Pinch Stops All;_

_Her World Flipped Off to Black._

_**Ends Chapter Eight**_


End file.
